LongNeck
LongNeck is a intelligent robot created by Dr. Madd, who is also his smartest creation. He first appeared in Episode 15. Character Info LongNecks were once a very large army of fighting robots created by Dr. Madd in attempt to wipe out the human race. A long time ago, the LongNeck and CRAZY armies clashed with the human military, however, all robots were destroyed, except three. Among one of those three was LongNeck, the last LongNeck unit left. LongNeck is a really intelligent robot who can create his own machines, just like his own creator, Dr. Madd. LongNeck is very insane and crazy when it comes to an invasion, and he is a very good surgeon. LongNeck created Cyber and Goresnare, and many very advanced technology such as plasma weapons and tools. LongNeck is very insane and always thinks out loud. He however, respects his allies and his creator, and he is very loyal to Dr. Madd. He is not a good fighter and has almost no combat experience. LongNeck is very negative towards his allies' ideas for world domination and always wants what he wants. He is very greedy and crazy. Season 1 LongNeck first appeared in Episode 15 in his lab with Crazy 2.0. He began to build Cyber at this time, and started brainstorming ideas to destroy Townsville so that he can destroy the rest of the galaxy without any heroes stopping him. Later in Episode 19, he hired The Killer, Robber, and The Creep to battle the good guys while he gets his machine ready. While there was a large battle down on the ground, LongNeck ordered CRAZY to attack Pete and Hunter when they enter the base. Later after all his minions were defeated, LongNeck's machine finally charged, but at the same time, Pete arrived to fight him, and in the end, his plans were foiled and LongNeck destroyed by fall damage after being kicked off his tower. Season 2 LongNeck appeared only twice in the second season. A few weeks after his attempted invasion, Super Jack tossed him and CRAZY's remains into a dumpster where he thought would never be found. However, Dr. Madd eventually found the robots' remains by using a tracker. Later at the end of Episode 40, Dr. Madd gathered all his creations which included new units like Claws and Chain. Him and LongNeck were going through their plans together and were preparing for their upcoming robot invasion. Season 3 LongNeck was the co-leader of the robot invasion. He is the one who activated the funnel and sent out the robot army to destroy Townsville. His plan was going very well because of his creator, Dr. Madd's aid. However later on when their ship was destroyed with the funnel, LongNeck and all of his allies had no choice but to fight the good guys. LongNeck attacked, and was critically damaged. Super Jack later unleashed his hyper form, and used the hyperwave to attack Dr. Madd, Donn and LongNeck. LongNeck was left behind to be destroyed once again by the hyperwave. Season 4 LongNeck appeared for a very short while in the fourth season. In Episode 63, the Astronaut rebuilt and repaired LongNeck and a few more of his allies such as Claws and Crazy 2.0. It was however, a misunderstanding. LongNeck immediately started brainstorming ideas for his next scheme, however he was stopped when Dr. Madd came back to bring all of his creations back to the robot island to live in peace. LongNeck was very confused inside his head. LongNeck has ever since stopped trying to take over Earth. Weapons * Knife * Syringe * Buzz Saw * Plasma Cannon * Laser Eye Trivia * LongNeck is one of the few classic characters. * He cannot jump very high because of his short legs. * He is the second smartest character in the show, Dr. Madd being the first. * LongNeck is the last of his units. * He is very impatient and greedy. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots